New Life
by Okami gin
Summary: Love HinaXRanma. I suck at summaries. So just R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Love Hina  
  
Alright this is the new version of this thing. Let's see if I can polish this thing up. Man, what a job for me. If you don't like then don't read it. You'll just be wasting my time reading all those things. There might be a little action because I'm use to making a comic out of my stories, but I'll improve with time.  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!" screamed Akane. She stomped her way to Ranma's and his dad's room with steam coming out of her ears and carrying a bucket of cold water. She almost ripped the door when she opened it. "RANMA, I SAID WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Splash!!! Akane dumped the bucket of cold water on Ranma's sleeping head. Ranma-chan popped up at once. "Jeez Akane, you didn't have to do that," whined Ranma.  
  
"'I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!' FINE!! THEN I'LL WAKE YOU UP THIS WAY INSTEAD!!!!" Akane took out her trusty mallet and launched Ranma into orbit. "Humph." Akane walked out of the room with her nose in the air.  
  
"That stupid, uncute tomboy. Can't she at least be nice to me just once," complained Ranma as he was sailing in the air. "I wonder where I'll be landing this time." Ranma thought out loud.  
  
Splash!!! "What luck. In a lake," grumbled Ranma as he errrrrrr she pulled herself out. "Well better go back to the Tendo's quickly, before Akane has one of her fits again," sighed Ranma. Ranma ran at his top speed with a cloud of dirt behind him. Right when he turned a corner, he bumped into Ryoga.  
  
"Ranma!! How dare you bump into me!! Take this! Bakusei Tenketsu!" Ryoga burst the ground under his feet. Ranma jumped 30 feet into the air and over Ryoga to avoid getting hit by the flying debris.  
  
"Jeez, sorry P-chan, but I don't have time for this. Maybe some other time." With that Ranma ran, turned right, and jumped onto a building nearby. And continued his way back to the Tendos.  
  
"Get back here Ranma and take your punishment like a man," screamed Ryoga as he tried to follow Ranma, but turned the wrong way. "Damn, you Ranma Saotome.!"  
  
"I got lucky that time," replied a relieved Ranma. Finally he made it to the Tendos.  
  
"Boy, where have you been?!? You missed our morning spar!" Genma grabbed Ranma's shirt and tried to throw her into the koi pond, but when Genma tried to throw him, Ranma grabbed his father's gi, flipped, and throw Genma in the pond instead.  
  
"Sorry, Oyaji, but I don't have time for this," Ranma said while she was wolfing down her breakfast. When she was through, she went upstairs got her stuff, then raced down stairs to take a quick bath, and sailed out the door.  
  
"Man I'm going to be late." Ranma ran as fast as he could, but stopped when he saw Akane leisurely walking by the fence. "Yo, Akane, shouldn't you be at school by now?"  
  
"I would have been, if wasn't waiting for you." Akane growled.  
  
"You waiting for me!?!"  
  
"Is there a problem with that Ranma," growled Akane as her red aura surrounded her.  
  
"Well. err. uh.." panicked Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, no baka!!!" Akane screamed as Ranma was sailing in the once again.  
  
"Why me? Well, at least she hit me the right direction this time," Ranma said as he sailed toward the school. As he got closer he saw a certain brown haired guy waiting for him. "Oh no, Kuno. This just isn't my day."  
  
"Have at thee, thou vile sorcerer." Kuno was about to swing his bokken at Ranma, but Ranma accelerated his fall, flipped so he will be landing feet first onto Kuno's face . "Why you. Thou hast landed on a sacred spot," muffled Kuno.  
  
"Sorry, Kuno sempai, did you say something?" Ranma asked innocently as he jumped of Kuno's face.  
  
Kuno's face was had Ranma's feet engraved on it, and he was steaming. "Ranma Saotome, how dare you land on this sacred face!?! And release the beauteous, Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed goddess, from your evil clutches. You vile sorcerer shall for your impudence, for I Takewake Kuno, the blue thunder, will make sure of it. Have at thee villain." Kuno launched his bokken assault at Ranma.  
  
"You really need to work on your speeches Kuno sempai. It's all getting old. You say the same things over and over again," Ranma taunted as he weaved in and out of Kuno's attacks.  
  
"Hold *huff huff* still," panted Kuno.  
  
"What's wrong Kuno sempai? Don't tell me your getting tired already? You really are getting old," teased Ranma. "Alright enough fun. I'm getting tired of dodging." Ranma caught one of Kuno's attack, and held on to it firmly.  
  
"Let go of my sacred bokken!" Kuno tried to pull it out of Ranma's grip, but Ranma broke the bokken in half with one swift movement of his wrist. "How dare thee break my weapon. You, Ranma, shall pay for this. Till next time." Kuno ran away to look for another bokken.  
  
"He needs some mental help," whispered Ranma. He jumped up to his classroom. *ring ring* "Whew, made it just in time." Right then Akane walk in through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late sensei," panted Akane.  
  
"Go out in the hall with the buckets miss Tendo," replied the teacher nonchalantly as he looked through the absentees.  
  
"But it was all Ranma's fault," Akane replied.  
  
"He was on time, for the first time, unlike you miss Tendo. Now no more excuses and go in the hall."  
  
"Argh." An angry Akane slammed the door, and stomped out in the hall with steam coming out of her ears.  
  
--------------Lunch Time-----------------------------  
  
Ranma was crowded by his fiancés. "Airen eat Shampoo's cooking, yes? No eat kitchen destroyers cooking and spatula girls cooking."  
  
"I don't think so. Ran-chan is eating my cooking. Right Ranma honey?"  
  
"Ranma, you pervert!" screamed Akane.  
  
"Now, girls uh.. Don't need to fight. I uhh. brought my own lunch, see?" panicked Ranma as he waved his lunch around.  
  
"So, you're going to that instead of our cooking?" veins started popping out and their aura were blazing.  
  
"Well. I ..uh.." stumbled Ranma. 'This is not good.,' Ranma thought as he backed up the girls advance.  
  
*Whack Whack Whack* The girls punched Ranma to the moon.  
  
"Man I don't need this kind of treatment. Why can't I just live a normal life?" thought Ranma as he sailing in the air for the second time that day. "I should teach them not to take me for granted, but how can I do that?" For the first time in his life Ranma was thinking pretty hard.  
  
*Smack* He smashed right into a tree and broke it in half. Saw dust was flying everywhere. As soon as it cleared Ranma rose from the ground and was laughing like crazy. "I've got it. I'll leave them and Nerima for maybe about a year or so, and I can go and continue my training. Yeah that's it. Mwaahahahahahahaha."  
  
That's it for now, till the next chapter. Tell me if you have any ideas for the story. See ya'll. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes!! I finally got the second chapter. And like I said earlier if you don't like it then don't review, you'll just be wasting my time. Alright here ya'll go.  
  
  
  
That night, Ranma is up in his room racking his head for some ideas to get out of that Tendo dojo. "Argh." A frustrated Ranma rubbed his head messing up his hair. "How the hell can I get out of this dump if I can't even of how to do it." About half an hour later, "YES!!! I finally got it," celebrated Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, shut up!! I'm trying to do my homework!" screamed Akane bursting through the door.  
  
'Yes here's my chance. Man, I do hope I'm a good actor.' "Wow, the all mighty tomboy is doing her homework. That's the first," Ranma said reeking with sarcasm. "Jeez, Akane, do you have to barge in here all the time. Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"You want me to leave alone Ranma?" Akane responded with fake sweetness, aura blazing around her. "Here, let me send you to a quiet place," Akane pulled out her trusty mallet hit Ranma as hard as she could. "Ranma, you jerk. You deserve that. Humph." Akane walked back to her room to finish her homework. Akane can't get the things Ranma said out of her head. 'Maybe I'm being too hard on him. But his the always teasing me. He deserves it. Yeah, that's it he deserves it.' Akane can't help but have a pang of guilt build up inside of her.  
  
----To Ranma-----  
  
"Part 1 of my plan is in action," smirked Ranma after he landed. Unfortunately he landed in front of Neko Hanten (I have no clue how to spell that). As Ranma was dusting himself off, a chain with a dagger at the end was making it's way towards him. Ranma side stepped to the left and continued to dust himself off. "Your losing aim Mousse," Ranma said still dusting himself off.  
  
"Damn you Ranma. Give me my Shampoo," exclaimed Mousse.  
  
"Alright, Mousse I'll give you and Shampoo a chance. How's about it?" Ranma extended a hand to Mousse.  
  
"What are you planning Saotome?" asked Mousse suspiciously.  
  
"I'm going to leaving for eerrr... awhile. So will you take the offer?" asked Ranma again.  
  
'Saotome is pretty serious about this, but if means to get my Shampoo then I'll do it.' "Alright, Saotome you've got yourself a deal." Ranma and Mousse shook hands.  
  
"How exactly will you do this Ranma?" asked Mousse.  
  
"I'll be out of the picture for quite sometime. I want to go and continue my training, ya know," answered Ranma.  
  
"I wish you luck Ranma. But if I see you again, I won't be so friendly. You got that Saotome," smirked Mousse.  
  
"Hahaha. Whatever you say Mousse but you'll never beat me. I even wish you a bigger luck with Shampoo. We better go before the old ghoul sees us. See ya." With that Ranma walked back to the Tendo dojo.  
  
When Ranma got back at the Tendo dojo Everybody is already in bed. "What a perfect opportunity for me to execute part 2 of my plan." Whispered Ranma. He tiptoed to his room, and took out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Dear Tendos and Oyaji, When you find this I'll be long gone. Who knows where I'll be by then. You might see me again but I won't be able to see you for I will be dead bye then. Thank you for everything. Goodbye everybody.  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
"This is just too good," smirked Ranma. "But I kinda regret doing this to Kasumi. Well I better get going before someone sees me." Ranma put the letter one the kitchen counter, grabbed whatever money Genma had and his bag. "Well everybody See ya," Ranma jumped out the window and within minutes he was out of Nerima.  
  
-----The Next Morning------------  
  
Akane sleepily walked to the dinning area. "Ohiyo," yawned Akane. As she looked around, she noticed that everybody looked all gloomy like somebody had died. And she also noticed that Ranma wasn't there. "Why are you guys so gloomy? And I see Ranma isn't up yet. That baka is useless. I'll go and wake him up," Akane said as she walk to the kitchen to get a bucket of water, but Kasumi stopped her.  
  
"That won't be necessary Akane," Kasumi said sadly. "I'm afraid Ranma won't be joining us anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
This took Akane by surprised. "What do you mean Oni-chan?" asked Akane rather shakily.  
  
"I found this on the kitchen counter this morning. Apparently Ranma left while we were all sleeping. I'm sorry Akane," Kasumi said as Akane read the letter. Akane was speechless.  
  
'Why did you do this Ranma? Was it because of me? Did I drive you away? I should have told you how I felt earlier.' Akane thought as tears we're running down her face. 'Ranma, you baka. Why do you have to hurt me like this?"  
  
-------Ranma-----------------  
  
"Man, I wish I was there to see all there faces," laughed Ranma as he continued to walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. R&R and tell me if you guys some ideas for the story. Till next chapter see ya'll. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally finished. It took some time for me to think of something for this chapter. Thanks for all of ya'll's reviews. Really appreciate it. Anyways, here we go.  
  
  
  
"Alright what do have to do next?" thought Ranma. With all the thinking Ranma has been doing, he almost looks like that famous statue with the guy's head on his knuckles and his elbow leaning is on his leg. The only difference is that the statue isn't wearing Chinese clothing and it's made out of granite I think. "Right, now I know," said Ranma as stood up. "I need to change how I look and my name." He walked for about two hours until he finally reached a small city and on the way there he thought of a name to call himself. "Alright let's see." Ranma looked around and spotted a restaurant. Hmmm. I know! I'll eat first before worrying about name." Ranma got a bowl of ramen and ate it as fast as he could. "Man I'm full, burp. Oh, excuse me. And now back to the name. Hmm.." Then Ranma noticed the sign for the restaurant. It said 'Ryo's Ramen Shop.' There we go. The name for me would be Ryo.uh.Urashima. Yeah that's it. Now where's the nearest mall around here?" Ryo looked around for awhile and saw a person walking by. "Excuse me, but where is the nearest mall?" asked Ryo politely.  
  
"Just go down this street for about 15 minutes and you'll see a big building with a sign that says The Mall."  
  
"Thank you." Ryo started to walk the direction the man pointed to. 'I think hopping from roof to roof will be easier.' Ryo jumped on the nearest building, then ran and jumped, run and jump all the way to the mall. When Ryo got inside, he immediately started looking for a barber shop. He noticed that a lot of girls were staring at him. 'Man, what's their problem. Why are they looking at me like that? Oh well. Better continue.' And so he continues his search for the barbershop. Alas he found it. As he walked in, he same a couple of guys ganging up on an old guy. "Ya know, it ain't polite to pick on someone who's weaker than you," smirked Ryo as he adjusted his backpack.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" the large guy responded as he turned around to face Ranma.  
  
"And what if I don't want to? What are you going to do then?"  
  
"We'll have to teach you a painful lesson then."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking, I'm shaking," Ryo imitated a little girl.  
  
"Have fun while you still can little boy. Come on boys lets teach this punk a lesson he'll never forget," screamed a fat guy. They all circled Ryo, trapping him in the middle.  
  
"Come and get me," Ranma stuck his tongue out at the fat guy getting him more irritated.  
  
"That's it kid you asked for it. Charge!!" They all charged towards Ryo. Ryo remained still with his hands in his pockets and was smirking at them. The first guy who got to Ryo threw a punch at him. Ryo ducked under his arm, hooked his arm with the guys arm and flipped him over to the guy behind him. Ryo then did a leg sweep, tripping another guy. In the process of getting up, Ryo did an open palm uppercut, knocking another guy down.  
  
"Let's that's about three." Then Ryo back handed another person. "Four." Two guys decided to attack Ryo from two sides, on behind him and other in front of him. When they attacked, Ryo jumped over the guy behind him at the last moment, causing the two guys to hit each other. "That would be six. And know for the last one." Ryo turned his head towards the fat leader.  
  
The fat was starting to sweat really badly. 'Man, this guy is too good. I need to think of something and fast.' He panicked as Ryo slowly advances towards him. The guy then looked around and spotted the old guy huddled in the corner. He reached for him with one hand, while the other hand reached in his back pocket for his Swiss knife. He opened the blade and put the tip by the old guy's neck. "Stop right there kid, or else the old guy is going to get it," he threatened as he put a little more forced of the old man's neck, drawing blood.  
  
"You guys are the ones who picked on me, and now you're hiding behind an old guy pointing a knife to his throat. You guys are pathetic," Ryo said as he continued to advance at him.  
  
"I mean it kid I'll kill him if you don't stop right there," panicked the guy. Before the fat guy knew what happened, Ryo disappeared. The guy started to look around for Ranma, until he felt someone tap him from behind.  
  
"Looking for me," Ryo smirked at the surprised face of the gangster. But Ryo didn't waste any more time to save the old timer. He pushed the guy's pressure points at the back of his neck knocking him out cold. "Are you alright, gramps?" asked Ryo as he checked for any damage on him.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me young man." The old guy bowed to show his gratitude.  
  
"It's alright. It's a martial artist code to protect the weak and innocent," replied Ryo.  
  
"So anyway, what can I help you with young man?"  
  
"Well gramps, I wanna haircut."  
  
"I could tell that much, for this is a barbershop," joked the old guy. "Go over there and grab yourself a seat."  
  
"Alright gramps." Ryo walked to the nearest chair available.  
  
"Don't call me that. It makes me feel a lot older," replied the guy with a smile, showing of his teeth less mouth. "My name is Shin."  
  
"Alright gramps. uh. I mean Shin. And my name is Ryo Urashima."  
  
"Now that's better." Shin got out his cutting shears and comb and walked towards Ryo. As he got closer he noticed the Ryo's back is really stiff.  
  
"So what kind of haircut are you looking for?"  
  
"Anything that people won't recognize me in," sighed Ryo.  
  
"Sure. Mind if I cut it all of?" winked Shin. "Just kidding kid. You are too paranoid," laughed seeing the panic look on his face.  
  
"Well, if you've experienced what I have experienced you would understand."  
  
"Why don't you tell me all about it while I cut your hair?" Ryo then spilled his just about his former life Ranma Saotome. He told him about his trainings, his fiancés, his rivals, his curse, and just about everything about his life. "You got one interesting life kid."  
  
"No kidding," sighed Ryo. He felt a lot better relieving all his secrets.  
  
"I'm done," Shin stood back to look at his masterpiece. "Go ahead a have a look." Shin handed Ryo a mirror.  
  
"Wow, is this really me. I doesn't look like it," remarked an amazed Ranma. His hair was now golden and his pigtailed was now gone. His golden hair was arranged in perfectly up. Some was hanging down his face, which didn't bother him much. "You really do a good job old man," smirked Ryo still checking out his new look.  
  
"I know. I always do a good job," Shin smirked back. "Now there's a couple of things left to do."  
  
"What would they be?" asked a confused Ryo.  
  
"You need to get new clothes and a place to stay. I need to get the clothes on your own, Ryo. But I know a place where you can stay. I've got a friend who's a weapon master. He lives on a shrine south of town at the end of the bridge. I can give him a call and tell him you'll be stopping by."  
  
"Really!! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Ryo bowed and bowed again.  
  
"It's my pleasure kid. Now go and get you some new clothes," laughed Shin pushing Ryo out the door. "See you later, kid."  
  
"Bye," waved Ranma. Then he went on his way to get his clothes.  
  
--------After Shopping-----------------------  
  
Ryo walked out of the store carrying ten bags filled with new clothes. "It's a good thing that the sales person helped me or else I'd still be looking around," sighed Ryo wearily. "Now to get to the shrine. Shin said it would be south of town at the end of a bridge. Alright let's go." Ryo jumped on the mall's roof and headed south and jumping from one roof to the other. When Ryo finally made it to the wooden bridge, he spotted a house on the hill behind a grove of trees. With one jump Ryo was in front of the house. He rang the door bell and waited patiently for someone to open the door.  
  
*creak* An elder looking man opened the door. He was wearing one of those old fashion clothes like what Kuno wears. "Ahh. You must be Ryo-san. Please come on in and make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks." Ryo went into the house. He noticed that the hall was filled with different kinds weapons. "You have a nice collection here uhhhh."  
  
"My name is Shiratori, Toji. But you can call me sensei."  
  
"Really, you'll teach me." Ryo was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Why of course. From what I heard from my friend, you have a lot of skill in martial arts. Now, let's eat dinner and go to bed for we'll be starting your training tomorrow morning."  
  
Well that's it. R&R. If you have some suggestions for the story please tell me. See ya'll. 


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter finally. I had a really hard time converting my friend's ideas into the story.  
  
  
  
At the Tendos..  
  
"Genma Saotome, how are we going to join the schools now," wailed Soun Tendo. Genma has tried to comfort his friend since his son left.  
  
"Don't worry Soun, I'm sure the boy will come back," Genma replied patting his friend's back. No matter how much he tried to comfort Soun, Soun just continued to wail and cry. Genma can't help feeling doubtful about his son returning. He knew all the hardships his son has been going through, and he knew well that Ranma couldn't hold it in anymore. If he was in Ranma's shoes, he would have done the same thing. That was his specialty after all, and he taught the boy well.  
  
Suddenly, Nodoka Saotome burst through the front door. "Genma Saotome, where is my son!!! Where is my Ranma!!!" screamed Nodoka as she stomped towards Genma, hold out her katana in front of her.  
  
"Dear?!?" Genma started to panic seeing the weapon in front of him. Small traces of sweat started its way down his brow. "How are you doing, d-d- dear?" stammered Genma as he tried to change the subject. But unfortunately for him, she doesn't change her track that easily.  
  
"Don't you dear me and tell me where my Ranma is," Nodoka said threateningly. She moved her katana closer to Genma's face.  
  
"Gulp, I-I-I don't kn-kn-know," sweated Genma. "But I promise you I'll find him," Genma said quickly hoping to buy more time to live.  
  
"You better," snarled Nodoka with tears slowly going down her cheek. She missed he son terribly.  
  
"Don't worry, Auntie. We haven't heard anybody died with Ranma's description, so we know he's still alive somewhere," inquired the middle Tendo as she walked into the room. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help listening in."  
  
"It's quite alright Nabiki. You said you'll be able to find my son," asked Nodoka, her face shining again, and her tears slowly stopped flowing.  
  
"Yes Auntie. I'm sure with all my connections I can locate Ranma," said Nabiki confidently. "I'll start on it right away." Nabiki went back to her room to start her search.  
  
"Well sorry to bother you Soun. I'll be on my way now." Nodoka bowed and left for her home.  
  
It's been a year since Ranma left to go forth to his new life and his new training. He still hasn't given up the Anything Goes style. He has improved his speed, his strategies, and strength. He has learned a lot more things now that he was with a new sensei, for example he has now mastered the uses of all the weapons, his specialty is the bokken and katana, he learned when to shut up and what the right things to say during situations, and he learned how to play various kinds of instruments and sing. His favorite thing to play is his flute he got from his sensei. He also just bought a brand new dark blue motorcycle with a black dragon on each side.  
  
Shiratori walked in the dojo where Ryo was doing some katas with a long pole. He smiled at Ryo's improvement. It's been a year since he started to teach the boy the uses of the various weapons.  
  
When Ryo finished his kata he heard clapping behind him. Thinking it was an intruder, he swung his pole and letting it slide so he was holding it the lower half of the pole. He then extended the arm with the pole. The other end was inches away from his sensei's neck. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Gomen nasai, sensei," Ryo bowed.  
  
"It's alright Ryo. You have great instincts," complimented Toji.  
  
"Thank you sensei."  
  
"I have something to tell you Ryo," Toji seriously said as he walked towards the back of the dojo.  
  
Ryo lowered the pole down and followed his sensei. "What's the matter sensei?" asked Ryo rather worriedly, for he saw the expression sketched on his master's face. He knew it was something serious.  
  
There was a long period of silence. Until finally Toji broke it, "Ryo, I want you to continue your schooling," replied Toji finally. He waited patiently for Ryo to take all this in.  
  
Ryo was surprised. His eyes widened and was about to say something but thought better of it. After all this was the man who toke him in and treated him like he was his own son. Ryo recovered immediately and straitened out his face. "If you think it's for the best sensei, then I will go," Ryo replied showing no emotion.  
  
"I do. You'll be starting tomorrow. The school is Tokyo Metropolitan Meisei High School. I think you know where that is, so don't worry about it, you can take your motorcycle there," replied Toji. "And here's your uniform." He handed Ryo a dark navy blue uniform (it looks just like all the other Japanese uniform with that turtle neck thing).  
  
"Um..Thank you, I guess," replied Ryo while scratching his head.  
  
"And there's also one more thing. A friend of mine needs someone to manage the Hinata apartments. And since you needed a job, I volunteered you. So, what do you say?"  
  
Ryo thought about it for a minute. 'Hmmmm. if I did it then I could get some money to help me out. That wouldn't be so bad. I do need the cash, especially with that new bike.' "Alright sensei I'll do it," Ryo finally replied.  
  
"Great. I knew I could count on you. Here's the address and. Here's a little going away present." He took out a piece of paper with the address, and a long thing that wrapped up in fine blue silk cloth. He handed it to Ryo. "Dinner is almost ready, so clean up here and help me in the kitchen," Toji replied as he walked out of the dojo.  
  
"Sigh. School again. Oh boy, fun," Ryo muttered sarcastically. He got up and opened the wrapped present. "Hmm. wonder what this could be?" As he removed the cloth, a katana showed itself. The black sheath was elaborately decorated with golden dragons swirling around it. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath. The sharp sword reflected light perfectly on its silver color. Like the sheath, it was also elaborately decorated. It was basically the same decoration but it was carved on the sword without the gold. Ryo noticed that a note fell out. He picked it up to read it.  
  
'Dear Ryo, This sword is past down from generations to generations, from a master to the heir. And now I past it on to you. Take good care of it. Shiratori, Toji  
  
"Thank you sensei," replied Ryo holding on to the katana.  
  
------That night--------  
  
Ryo laid on his bed still wide awake. He had already finished packing all his things earlier on that night. He was started up at the ceiling thinking of his new school and his new job. He suddenly remembered his former life as Ranma Saotome. All those people picking on him and calling him a freak. He sure didn't want that to happen again. "Well at least I won't have to worry about my curse anymore," Ryo whispered. As he remembered when his master and he traveled to China to find a cure for his curse.  
  
----Flashback--------  
  
"Sensei, what are we doing here?" Ryo asked looking around the oh so familiar scenery. "I've already looked here for the cure, sensei."  
  
"Well, you didn't look hard enough. Because I know where the cure is." Replied Toji waving the remark aside.  
  
"You do! Where?" asked Ryo excitedly. Finally a cure for this cursed curse.  
  
"We have to visit my friend for he has it." Toji started to walk north towards the mountain range. "He lives at the foot of that mountain range," he said pointing to at the mountains. "I'm sure he can stir you a potion to cure your curse," smiled Toji as he turned his head towards Ryo. He watched as his face started to show great excitement. They walked all night before they finally reached there destination. "This is the place. Now be polite, Ryo. He doesn't like it when people are rude to him," warned Toji.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind sensei," replied Ryo as they entered through the front gate. He stood behind his sensei as his sensei rang the doorbell. An old man in a green Chinese robes leaning on a can opened the door for him.  
  
"Ah, Shiratori Toji welcome. It's been a long time. About 15 years, right?" asked the old man as he smiled his toothless smile.  
  
"That's right, sensei." Bowed Toji. "And this is my heir, Urashima Ryo." Ryo stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"What a fine choice, Toji." He smiled down at Ryo. "I'm Xian Hua a weapons master and this here Toji's sensei."  
  
"It's great to finally meet you." Ryo bowed again.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come one in," he said as he lead them into the house. "Now what can I do for you young man?"  
  
"Well, I've been looking for a cure for the Jusenkyo curse, but so far I haven't found one till I heard about you from my sensei."  
  
"Ah, yes that. You're lucky young man. I have one vial left." He reached down his robes and pulled out a vial containing a green liquid. "It's yours. Here you go," Xian Hua handed Ryo the vial. "All you have to do is drink it and you'll be cured. But be warned it can only be used once. So if you get the curse again there will not be any hope for you."  
  
"Thank you so much." Without wasting another minute he drank down the liquid. It had a disgusting taste to it. It was almost as bad as Akane's cooking. Ryo then reached for a cold glass of water, he closed hi eyes and poured it on himself. When he opened them, and took a look at himself he was still a he. "Yes!!!" jumped Ryo. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ryo was kissing Xian Hua's feet.  
  
"There is no need for that. It was my pleasure since your becoming the new heir.  
  
------End of Flashback---------  
  
"That was a good feeling," smiled Ryo as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe I should hide my skills and only use them when I necessarily need to use them," thought Ryo. "But I need to practice," he countered. "I'll practice when nobody is around. Have my own secret place. Yeah that's it. Act just like a normal teenager. Man, I'm good," Ryo smiled at his brilliant plan. *Yawn* 'I better go to sleep. I'm going to have a long day tomorrow,' yawned Ryo as he closed his eyes, and feel asleep.  
  
"Ryo wake up," Toji as gently shook him.  
  
Ryo groggily opened his eyes to find his sensei looking down upon him. "Yawn. Alright, I'm awake," he yawned and slowly got up and got ready. He walked to the shed to get his bike and glanced at watch. "I've got an hour till it starts. Maybe I can tour the school around," he said as he pulled the cover revealing his bike. "Well better get going." He turned on the engine, and left for school.  
  
That's it for this chapter. R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay 5th chapter. Here ya go.  
  
Ryo took of his black helmet and looked up at the tall structure in front of him. "Hmm.so this is the school huh? It looks pretty big." He got off his bike and walked his way to the entrance. As he entered, bustling students were running up and down the hallway. He walked up to an elderly man and asked, "Um. sir. Can you help?"  
  
"Why of course young man. What do you need?" he asked peeping over his thick glasses.  
  
"I was wondering where the main office is. I'm new to this school and I have to register in. I'd appreciate it if you could direct me there," replied Ryo. He was taught to have good manners while talking to the elderly by his sensei.  
  
The elderly man was surprised at this for he has never met a young man who was this polite. "Sure. Its right down this hallway and the last door to the right should be it," he answered smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Ryo bowed and continued down the hallway. 'I wish my students were like him. I wouldn't have much trouble,' thought the elderly man as Ryo walked away.  
  
"Okay down this hallway and last door to the right," muttered Ryo. He was then suddenly hit by a girl. The girl was about to topple over when Ryo took hold of her arm and stabilized her. "Are you okay?" he asked. He concerned for the girl for her head was lowered, she was shaking.  
  
She looked up her eyes were blazing with fire. "Let go of me you pervert!" she screamed. She punched Ryo with all her might. He skidded down the hallway, and he finally stopped when he hit the wall.  
  
"Ouch!! What the hell was that for?" Ryo glared at the girl. "I was just trying to help you, so you wouldn't fall. Maybe next time I could just let you fall." She had brown hair that was in 2 braids, both which were sticking out on the sides. She had big brown eyes that was hidden her behind large eyeglasses. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and a sort white skirt.  
  
Her eyes got bigger and she realized she just hit a person. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I've been really stressed out lately, studying for the entrance exam," she bowed and bowed. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to go and study some more." With that she turned around and walked away.  
  
"I hope all the people ain't like that here," Ryo sweated as the corner of his mouth twitched. 'What kind of school did sensei enroll me in?' wondered Ryo as he tried to find the main office again. When he finally found it, entered. He walked up to a lady behind the desk and asked, "Can you help me register in, ma'am?"  
  
"Why sure young man? Now what's your name?"  
  
"Ryo Urashima."  
  
"Ryo Urashima, huh? Hmm.. Here it is. It says you're already registered. We already have a room for you." She responded as she typed some more on the computer. "And here's your schedule." She handed him a piece of paper with his schedule written on it.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he scanned the paper. "Do you know where room E13 is?"  
  
"It's on the east side of the building, second floor, 3rd door to the left," she answered without looking up from the computer screen.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Ryo found his homeroom. He went in and introduced himself to the sensei. "Ohiyo, sensei. Boku was Urashima Ryo desu. (which means 'my name is Ryo Uranshima')"  
  
"Ahh. Ryo, yes I remember the office talking about a new student. Welcome, but we are only going to be taking a practice entrance exam for today, which takes about 3 hours to do. Anyways, which school did you use to go to Ryo?"  
  
"Ahh.I haven't been to school for a year," Ryo said hesitantly. He watched as his teacher's face held a surprised expression. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his mouth opened up and was dangling on its jaws. "But I did go to school before that. I went to Furinkan High," Ryo replied hurriedly.  
  
"You'll have a lot of catching up to do Ryo, but don't worry it's just a practice test so if you totally fail it.*ahem* anyways don't worry about it. Let's just see how you do today," he replied as his expression softened and returned to normal. Relief washed over Ryo as he saw this.  
  
'What do I have to worry about? It's just practice. It's a good thing Shiratori sensei taught me a little here and there,' sighed Ryo, as he walked to the corner seat by the window. He sat down and stared out the window and waited for the class to start. He has been staring out for about five minutes when the bell decided to ring, and school began. 'Finally,' he thought as he watched his fellow classmates go in the classroom. He then noticed a red sweated girl in the crowd of students coming in. 'Well, looks like well be classmates for awhile,' he smiled as she looked his way and smiled. 'This is going to be a long year.'  
  
When they finished testing they were free to leave and go home. "Well better find that apartment," he said as he walked out relieved. He was one of the last 10 remainders from the test, everybody else left even that weird girl left. As a matter of fact she was one of the firsts. He walked out to the parking lot and hoped on his bike. 'Let's see the Hinata district is where I'm suppose to go,' he thought as he stopped at a red light. It took him 30 minutes to find the Hinata district. 'Man, this place looks really old.'  
  
--------Meanwhile-----------------  
  
"But grandma Hina, you can't leave. We can't manage the apartments without you, and you know perfectly well that our parents won't let us stay if nobody is going t manage the apartments, " beg a certain brown haired girl. As her friends and she gathered around the front door to bid their ex- manager goodbye.  
  
"It'll be alright, Naru. I've hired a very good person to take my place," smiled Grandma Hina.  
  
"But. Grandma Hina," Naru stopped as she saw Motoko Aoyama, the expert swordswoman, start to leave the apartments. "Where are you going Motoko?" eyeing her friend suspiciously.  
  
"I have to leave for my training Naru," she replied without standing down from her glare.  
  
"But you can't leave us like this. What about the apartment?" Naru asked surprised that her friend would leave in such a bad time.  
  
"I'll leave it all to you, so now it's you decision," she walked away without looking back.  
  
"Perfect," cried Naru. "Grandma Hina, please reconsider," Naru begged.  
  
"I'm sorry Naru. I need a vacation once in awhile you know," replied Grandma Hina. "The new manager should be here soon." She then walked away, leaving Naru and her friends.  
  
"Well that went perfectly well, come on lets go back on," replied the greedy person in the group, Mitsune as she walked back in and was soon followed by her friends.  
  
Right then Ryo pulled up at the bottom of the stair case leading up to the apartments. "So this is the apartments," he said as he removed hi helmet. "Well better get inside," he then started his way up the stairs. 'Wow this place is pretty big,' he replied. When he entered, he explored a bit of the place. There one particular place caught his attention, the hot spring. "Well, this would be a nice place to relax," he smiled as he walked in. Unfortunately, he didn't see the sign that say women's bath on it, for it was folded up. He got in only in his boxers. "Ahhh that hit the spot," he sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard someone get in and it was a girl. 'Oh, great this isn't good.'  
  
That's all I can do tonight. I've gotta get ready for tomorrow. Halloween yes! Anyways, just to let you guys know this story wasn't my idea. Everything was my friend's idea I'm just the writer, because he was banned from the computer. If you've want some thing changed here's email address ganchan18@yahoo.com but I doubt that he'll check. You can send it to me and I'll make sure he gets it. I had to change some of his ideas cause they suck. Till the next chapter. See ya'll. 


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween, everybody! This chapter will have to be short cause I've gotta go scare the little kids and stuff ya know. Sorry about that. Anyways, here it is.  
  
The girl turned her head and gave him a smile. Ryo was pretty freaked out by it. 'Is this girl perverted or something?!? Why is she smiling like that?' panicked Ryo as he scooted father away from the crazy girl.  
  
"Don't be shy," she smiled as she moved closer. As she moved closer, she realized that the person in front of her didn't have the right figure to be a girl. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and realized it was a boy. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she reeled her arm back and hit Ryo as hard as she could.  
  
Ryo cursed his luck. 'I thought I got away from the girls hitting me,' grumbled Ryo. He finally skidded to a halt at the entrance of the hot springs. He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran away as fast as he could. "Shit," he cursed as climbed a flight of stairs and trying to put on his clothes at the same time. 'Is that crazy chick still following me?' he thought as he looked behind him. And sure enough, she was, but this time she had a companion with her. 'I better speed it up a bit if I want to loose her,' so Ryo went a faster pace. As he turned a corner, he came to a sudden halt. There was a whole army of toy tanks in front of him. Kaolla Su was in control of them. She had on a military uniform and was smiling at Ryo. This really got Ryo worked up. 'Are girls always this weird (no offense girls)' Ryo panicked and tried to look around to an exit, but it was too late.  
  
"Fire!" cried Su as she pushed a button that set off the tanks fire arms. The smoke quickly clouded everybody's vision.  
  
'Yes finally a break,' Ryo thought as he jumped over Su and ran for the exit. Unfortunately, Naru saw him exit and informed the others that he went outside. When Ryo got out, he bumped into someone. "Gomen," he bowed and was about to start running when the person he bumped into stopped him.  
  
"So you're finally here," she replied calmly through her cigarette. She had short dork brown hair and was wearing an apron.  
  
"Haruka is that you?" asked Ryo. He remember the first time he saw Haruka when he was still with Shiratori sensei. His sensei and she were friends since way back, so she visited as much as she could. She visited so much, he almost considered her as an older sister. "Onii-chan," he cried as he hugged her. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Ryo, otouto? Is that you?" she asked surprised as she hugged back.  
  
"Step away from Haruka, you pervert!"  
  
Sorry it's so short. But that's all the time I have for it, because I had piano lessons and didn't get back till 7. I'm taking a poll to who should be with Ryo "Ranma".  
  
There's Shinobu Motoko Naru Haruka Su Mitsune And lots more. This is just a few of them. I'm too tired to list the whole cast. Anyways, the one with the highest request might get that match up. I'm doing this without my friends consent. And this is he's story sort of. I had to change it a bit because his version was crap. Oh, and please have a good reason to back up your match, so I have something to argue with. Hehehe. See ya'll later. Happy Halloween again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of ya'lls review. Well, on to the story.  
  
Naru punched Ryo off Haruka. "Don't you dare touch her, you pervert!" threatened Naru as she stood between Haruka and him.  
  
"Naru come down," Haruka said calmly as she put her hand on her shoulder. "He's here to take over for Grandma Hina."  
  
"WHAT!!" screamed Naru.  
  
"Come, Naru let's talk about this inside. It's getting dark," Haruka said as she led everybody inside.  
  
Right when they sat down at the couch, Naru started the interrogations. "Alright, who are you? Why did Grandma Hina hire you?"  
  
"One at a time please," replied Ryo calmly. "I'll answer all your questions one at a time?"  
  
"Who are you?" glared Naru.  
  
"I'm Ryo Urashima. And I was asked to be here and manage the apartment," he replied. He decided it would be a good idea to skip some parts of his life.  
  
"Have we met before?" asked Naru as she peered into his face and started to squint.  
  
Ryo brought his head back "Uh. I don't think so." 'Why does she look so familiar?'  
  
'Wow he's pretty cute. I bet I can make a couple of bucks off of him,' grinned Mitsune. "Come on Ryo I'll show you to your room," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room.  
  
"Ahhh. Slow down a bit will ya?" replied Ryo still being dragged by Mitsune. They stopped in front of and opened door. Ryo noticed that the room was small and it had a small table in the middle. It had a shelf, a drawer fro his stuff. 'Pretty small,' commented Ryo.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you around," Mitsune pushed Ryo in the room and closed the door. "You know since you're the manager and all how about giving me a 50% discount for the year." Mitsune started to bat her eyes and snuggle up to Ryo and put her arms around him.  
  
"Uh.. I don't think so," replied Ryo as he tried to wriggle out. But he was a bit too slow. Naru ripped the door open.  
  
"First me then on my friend. How dare you, you pervert!!" Naru punched Ryo to the wall.  
  
"Argh. It wasn't me. Your friend here tried hitting on me to get a discount," replied an enraged Ryo. Hitting girls still wasn't his style.  
  
"Yeah right, like I'll ever believe that story," replied Naru as she walked out the door followed closely by Mitsune. Before going out the door, Mitsune turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ryo then walked out the door. They walked in to the room next door. "Mitsune you have to be careful with guys like him."  
  
"Alright Naru. I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice to him," Mitsune sighed. Inside she was pretty confident since Naru was there to beat the crap out of Ryo. 'Man that guy doesn't even now how to protect himself,' she grinned inwardly. 'Which means I have more opportunities to get a discount.'  
  
Ryo heard all of the things they said. This angered him more. He thought about leaving again but something crossed his mind and prevented him. 'Sensei asked me to do this job. I told him that I would do it. I can't break my promise now.' Ryo sighed. 'This is just like back home.'  
  
  
  
Sorry ya'll but that's all I can do. Anyways keep the votes coming in.  
  
Shinobu-4 Su-3 Motoko-1  
  
Thanks for the reviews again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me. Well on with the story.  
  
Ryo spent the rest of the day being shouted by Naru who was saying that he was unfit to manage the all girls dorm. Unfortunately, for him all the girls agreed with her except Haruka. But they finally agreed to it since it was Grandma Hina who suggested it in the first place. After the heated argument, Ryo left the apartment with his flute towards the bridge which he saw one the way over to cool off. Once he got there, he noticed a girl with short blue hair. She looked really depressed staring down at the water. Ryo walked up to her and stood beside her leaning on the side of the bridge. "Why do you have such a long face? It doesn't suit a cute girl like you," Ryo replied looking down at her with his grin. She just ignored him and continued staring. "I guess that didn't work. I'll leave ya to your thoughts then," sighed Ryo as he took out his flute and stared to play. 'This always manages to cheer girls up,' he thought before he began. The song he played was one of his favorites. The melody was smooth and calming. It was slow and relaxing, yet sad. He felt all his problems began to slip away as he let his feelings flow out through the song. He closed his eyes and felt the music flow out of him like it was something natural to him. When he got to the last note he let it fade out. Once the note stopped ringing he opened his eyes and he meet a pair of dark blue eyes looking at him. He smiled at the surprised look plastered on her face. "Did you like it?" She nodded. But the was all the answer he could get out of her. "Ya know I bet you have a beautiful voice to match your beautiful face." She couldn't help but blush at his compliment. Ryo laughed as he saw her get redder and redder. 'She's pretty cute when she blushes. Hold it right there Ryo.' You just met her and besides she might be too young for you.' Ryo shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. As he opened his mouth to say something else, Naru was walking down the bridge towards Ryo.  
  
"What are you doing to the poor girl, you pervert?" snarled Naru. "It's bad enough you pick on us. Now you're picking on a younger woman. How dare you!" Naru reeled back and gave Ryo a mighty uppercut which directed him back to the apartments. Ryo wasn't ready for the hit so when and it impacted he accidentally dropped his flute. "Are you alright?" asked Naru worriedly. The girl nodded slightly. Obviously she was still in the state of shock. Naru then started to walk back to the apartments. 'This girl just popped out of nowhere and punched that nice guy,' she thought surprised. She then felt something hit here shoe. When she looked down it was the flute thumping against her foot. She slowly picked it up, and held it close to her. 'I have to return this to the guy.'  
  
Yay. Shinobu is finally here. Sorry but that's all I can think of at the moment. Here's the votes so far.  
  
Shinobu-7  
  
Motoko-2  
  
Su-4  
  
Mitsune-1  
  
A new character-1  
  
Thanks again for all of ya'lls votes and reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of ya'lls review. Sorry all you Naru fans out there. I didn't mean to be harsh on Naru. I'll try and update more often.  
  
Shinobu was walking towards the guy flew with the flute tightly clenched in her hand. She found a bunch of old guys huddled in front of a stand. They seem to throw a few glances at her here and there. This made Shinobu panic a bit. She cautiously and slowly walked pass them. "If you're looking for the young man that flew by, he went that way," one of them replied.  
  
This caused Shinobu to jump and almost lose her grip on the precious instrument. "Thank you," she whispered and looked at the direction the old man was pointing to. She then noticed that he pointed to the Hinata Apartments. This caused her to really panic because her mother forbade to go there or anywhere near it. "There some very improper people in that place so I don't want to see you anywhere near it," is what her mother always said about the apartments. She hesitated a little before turning around. She stood there for a minute or two before breaking into a run. 'I can't go near the apartments, but I want to give this back to him.' She ran all the way home. She opened the door to her house and walked in quickly. She quickly yet quietly, tiptoed towards her room hoping her mom wouldn't see her. But unfortunately, her mom did.  
  
"Shinobu where have you been?" her mom asked. Shinobu stopped and looked at her feet. "Shinobu did you go near the Hinata Apartments again?" since her daughter didn't respond, she knew she was right. "How many times have I told you to never go to that dirty place?" Again Shinobu didn't answer and continued to look at her feet. Her mother sighed, "Shinobu, why don't you just continue packing your things?" Shinobu then slowly walked up the stairs towards her room. "What am I going to do with that girl?" her mother whispered.  
  
-----Hinata Apartments----------  
  
Ryo found himself at the doorstep of the apartments. 'Well at least she's got good aim.' He slowly got up and dust himself off. Then he walked in the apartments.  
  
"There's the manager," Mitsune said when Ryo got in. "Now can we start dinner."  
  
This perked Ryo's ears. "Dinner, did somebody say dinner?"  
  
"I sure did. And now that you're here let's start dinner!" cried Mitsune as she rushed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" cried Ryo as he followed her. "So cooked?" Ryo asked Mitsune.  
  
"Su should have cooked. She hasn't cooked before so this will be the first we try 'em. Grandma Hina used to always cook for us," replied Naru as she came through the door behind them. "Hmm. it smells pretty good."  
  
"Alright everybody dig-in," replied Su with her Indian accent as she brought out the food. All the food were the same color, red. Ryo, Mitsune, and Naru took one bit. Their faces turned really red and when they opened mouths fire came out of them. The three raced towards the glasses to get a drink while Su just continued eating calmly. Ryo being the fast person alive got there first. He gulped down 5 glasses of water before asking, "What the heck is with the food? I've never tasted anything this hot. I think I'm going to get heart burn."  
  
"Where I came from this is considered royal cooking," Su replied calmly as she continued to chow done on her food.  
  
They just started at her, until Naru finally broke the silence, "Let's go out to eat." Everybody agreed to that. Even Su dropped her utensils and went with them. "I know this really great place to eat and it's cheap."  
  
"That's my kinda place to eat," replied Ryo hungrily. "Let's go."  
  
After walking for about 5 minutes they came to a halt at a small restaurant. There was a small notice on the front door. It said:  
  
We are now closed. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Right then a window above them opened, and Shinobu's head popped out. Ryo noticed it was her. "Hey you're that girl from before. How are you?"  
  
"Ryo don't scare the kid," Naru scolded as Shinobu slowly bringing her head back in. "Hey don't go," replied Naru but it was too late. Shinobu as already closed her window. "Look what you did Ryo. You scared the poor kid away."  
  
"All I did was say hi," replied Ryo innocently. "Well anyways, let's go to Haruka's place and see if we can get something to eat over there."  
  
----During Dinner----------  
  
"Why is she like that?" asked Ryo out of nowhere.  
  
"Shinobu is always like that," replied Su with a mouth full of ramen.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"We go to the same school. She always seems alone though. But anyways, she's leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What?!? She's leaving tomorrow," replied a surprised Ryo.  
  
"Yeah she is. Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Really. Then we need to throw her a going away party," Ryo replied happily. "This way she can at least remember something about this place besides being lonely." A spark of confidence appeared in his blue eyes.  
  
"That's a good idea," they all agreed.  
  
"Alright since we all agree to this, this is the plan," they all put their heads closer together and started to plan out the party.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Here's the poll:  
  
Shinobu-14  
  
Motoko-3  
  
Su-4  
  
Mitsune-2  
  
A new character-1  
  
As you guys can see Shinobu is in the lead. Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, on to the next chapter.  
  
The next day, Naru, Mitsune, and Su stayed at the Hinata Apartments while Ryo searched for Shinobu to take her to her going away party. Shinobu on the other hand was looking for Ryo with the flute clenched tightly in her hand as she walked down the streets. 'I wonder where he is. I hope I can return this to him,' she thought. While she was walking she didn't notice somebody in front of her, so they hit each other. Though the other person was walking the impact of it forced her to stumble back and lose her balance. She then felt a pair strong arm grab her by the waist and steadied her. She tilted her head up to look at the person she bumped into. She gasped as a familiar pair of blue eyes was twinkling over her.  
  
Ryo smiled as she looked at the girl in his arms. "I'm sorry," Shinobu blushed, for Ryo's arms were still around her waist.  
  
"It was my fault I didn't see you," smiled Ryo as he let go of her waist. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, let's go." He grabbed her small hand and started to run towards the apartments. "Oh yeah, we haven't been properly introduced," he smiled down at her as they continued to run down the street. "My name's Ryo, Urashima Ryo."  
  
"Um.Ryo where are you taking me?" Shinobu asked as she tried to keep up with Ryo.  
  
"I'm taking you to the apartments. We have a surprise for you."  
  
When the two arrived at the apartments, there was a big explosion in the kitchen. They both raced to the kitchen only to find the whole kitchen smoking. "This is all your fault Mitsune," cried Naru.  
  
"What me?!? You're the one who set the fire too high," Mitsune countered. Meanwhile Su was at the back with little ducks circling around her head.  
  
"I guess we'll have to throw away all this food," sighed Naru as Shinobu walked towards the stove.  
  
"Um.guys. She's here," Ryo sighed. 'This was just like Akane's cooking. I need to get someone who can cook,' thought Ryo.  
  
"We don't have to throw all this away. Can you please get me some water?" Shinobu asked Naru.  
  
"Um.sure." Naru went over to the sink to get the glass of water.  
  
------After the cooking and eating-------  
  
"Man that was good," commented Ryo as he leaned back on his chair. "I'm sorry you had to do all the work, Shinobu," he apologized.  
  
"Yeah, and this was suppose to be your party," added Naru.  
  
"It's ok. I had a lot of fun," replied Shinobu.  
  
At that moment someone opened the door to the door. "There you are Shinobu," replied Haruka as she saw Shinobu sitting at the table. "Your parents asked me to help look for you. You have to go home and sleep because you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"But." Shinobu whispered as she lowered her head. Ryo realized that Shinobu didn't want to leave.  
  
"Come on Shinobu," he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ryo!" screamed the girls. Naru stood up and followed them as they ascended the stairs. "Where are you taking her?" demanded Naru.  
  
"Can't you see, she doesn't want to go home," answered Ryo as he was deciding which way they should go.  
  
"Well.we can't argue with her parents," sighed Naru. "We can't do anything."  
  
"We can give her time. Come on Shinobu," Ryo pulled her towards the right and Naru followed them, as they heard other voices downstairs.  
  
"This way," whispered Shinobu as she pulled them towards the balcony.  
  
"Naru can you distract them?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Uh..I guess," hesitated Naru.  
  
"Thank you," replied Ryo as Shinobu dragged him on. They then jumped on the roof of the apartments. "Wow you've got one good hiding place here," replied Ryo as he looked around at the scenery.  
  
"I use to go here when I was little," she said as she ran towards the edge, but stopped right at the edge. "But one day I fell, and mom forbade me from ever coming here again," she sighed sadly as she looked over the edge.  
  
"Why don't you stay here? We need a cook. And you are an awesome cook," smiled Ryo. He put his hands on his hips and said in a very business like voice, "Well, will you accept the job, Shinobu?"  
  
Before Shinobu answered, her parents finally caught up with them. "Come down from there at once, Shinobu," they both cried.  
  
"You can live with me Shinobu," cried her father.  
  
"I don't think so, especially when you have that other woman there," snarled her mother.  
  
"What other woman?!?" cried her father.  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Shinobu before her mother can retaliate. "Mom, Dad, I love you both but I don't want to go with either of you."  
  
"What!" cried her parents in disbelief, Naru turned her head towards Ryo. She knew something was up since there was a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Ryo said I can stay as long as I do the cooking. Right Mr. Manager? We had a deal," she turned to Ryo.  
  
This time it was Naru, Mitsune, and Su's turn for cry what. Ryo didn't say anything. All he did was nod his head.  
  
"What! Haruka, he can't do this," argued her father as he turned towards Haruka.  
  
"I'm sorry but he is the manager. I can't do anything about it," Haruka replied calmly.  
  
"Argh!" cried her father in frustration as he turned and left. And soon after her mom turned to leave.  
  
"Take care of her," whispered her mother.  
  
"I will. I promise," promised Ryo.  
  
And now they have a new member in the Hinata Apartments.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Here's the updated poll:  
  
Shinobu-16  
  
Motoko-13  
  
Su-4  
  
Mitsune-2  
  
New character-1  
  
Thanks for all of ya'lls reviews. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of yells reviews and votes. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The next day, Ryo got up around 5:00 in the morning. 'I better practice,' he yawned as he stretched one arm and rubbed the sleep out of his eye with the other. He slowly made his way to the closet to change into his black gig and his favorite weapon, the katana his sensei gave him. After changing, he slowly made his way to the back of the apartments, at the forest near by. 'Man it's been awhile since I've practiced my katas,' he thought as he started a very complicated kite without his weapon. His battle aura blazed with a blue shade, and as he progressed his aura got bigger and bigger. When he was through with that kata, he picked up his katana, and positioned himself on a starting stance and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The katana, held in front of him, reflected the risen sun's light, as he started. He started with his favorite yet complex kata. After that kata, he suddenly realized that it was getting late. He has to be back before anybody finds out. He raced through the woods then jumped high and started to jump from tree to tree with incredible speed. He was just a big blur as he went back. He jumped to the window of his room and jumped in. He quickly changed his clothes and put his weapon away. He picked up all his dirty clothes from before and went out his room towards the laundry room. When he opened the door, he saw a girl with long black hair standing in front of the washing machine in a towel. She was as surprised as he was.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she decided to grab her katana and shouted, "Secret technique, rock splitting sword." Ryo didn't see this coming so evidently he got hit. He flew back and hit the wall. He didn't feel a thing from the attack or when he hit the wall.  
  
With his head lowered, he grinned at himself. 'I know this technique. It's the Aoyama technique. It's passed down from one generation to the next.' With all the racket Shinobu rushed towards the laundry room. As she turned the corner she saw the black haired girl standing over Ryo with her katana's point pointed at him. "Ahh!!" she screamed and within a minute all of the Hinata residents were there.  
  
"What's wrong Shinobu?" asked Naru worriedly.  
  
Shinobu pointed at Motoko and Ryo. "This girl just attacked Ryo out of nowhere," stuttered Shinobu.  
  
Naru looked at the attacker and smile. "Motoko, you're back already. Come on we'll update you on what's happening." She grabbed Motoko's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Everybody gathered around the kitchen table and updated Motoko on the things that happened since she left.  
  
Ryo decided that it would be wise to let the girls do all the talking, but he did notice her looking up once in awhile with flushed cheeks. 'Hm.I wonder why her cheeks are flushed.'  
  
At the end of the story telling, "What!?!" shouted Motoko. "A man as the manager of an all girls dorm!?!" She gave him a death glare, which caused him to flinch a little. "I don't think so!" Motoko retaliated as she drew out her katana, but she started to get a little light headed. Then finally she collapsed.  
  
When she woke up she found herself in her futon in her room. "Oww, my head," she moaned as she tried to get up. Then she realized something, 'Why does that man, Ryo, make me feel like this? I get all light headed and my heart starts to pound like crazy when I see him.' Then her eyes grew big, as she remembered what her big sister told her.  
  
-----Quick flashback----------  
  
"Oh Motoko," Motoko's older sister said as they walked in a park. "I get all light headed and my heart starts to pound really hard as if it was going to escape from my chest every time I see him." Chibi Motoko looked at her older sister wondering what she was talking about. "I think I'm in love," her older sister sighed dreamily.  
  
---------End of Flashback-----------  
  
'No!!! That's impossible! I can't be in love with him!' she screamed mentally. She jumped out of her futon, grabbed her katana, and ran towards Ryo's room.  
  
Meanwhile Ryo was sitting in front of his table deep in thought. 'What am I going to do if she attacks me again? I can't really fight her and I also don't want to show I can whop her butt. What am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to improvise.' Suddenly Motoko ripped the door open.  
  
"Ryo Urashima, I challenge you do a duel," challenged Motoko.  
  
Ryo just sat the calmly and asked, "What for?"  
  
"For the management of the apartments. If I win then I'll manage the apartments myself, and if you win I can keep the position as manager," she said as she threw another katana beside him. 'This guy can't do anything. I'm sure to beat the crap out of him,' she grinned inwardly. She didn't wait till Ryo pulled the katana out of the sheath, she just attacked head on. She started out with a vertical slash. And surprisingly enough Ryo blocked it with the katana's sheath and pushed it to the left. Thinking that the block was just pure luck, she pulled back and tried again but this time with a horizontal slash. Ryo ducked the attack then looked up. He saw a hole above him, so when he saw a opening he jumped up towards the hole to see where it would lead him to. As it turned out it was in Naru's room. When Naru saw Ryo pop out of the hole on the floor she screamed and threw a powerful punch towards him. He ducked and dashed for the exit. He ran towards the balcony that Shinobu showed him the night before closely followed by Motoko. When they got at the balcony, Motoko started using her special technique. But Ryo just jumped to the side every time she uses it. He then jumped to the roof and at the edge. 'Hehehe. I got him cornered," she grinned to herself as she approached him slowly. After a couple of steps she started to feel light headed again. She dropped her katana and collapsed. She felt herself rolling off the roof. Ryo quickly threw his katana and ran towards her. Seeing that she is about to fall off, Ryo jumped. He reached her but they were both rolling. As they reached the edge, Ryo grabbed her waist with on hand and grabbed the edge of the roof with the other. "Let go of me," struggled Motoko. She slipped from Ryo's grasped and started falling, but Ryo grabbed her hand.  
  
"Will you quit doing that?" he grunted. "You're not exactly what they call light." He tried pulling him and Motoko back on the roof, but I was quite an effort with her struggling. That comment didn't really help things either.  
  
"Why don't you just let me fall?" she screamed.  
  
"Why because it is against my code and I'm the manager. I'm responsible for all of your safety. That's why," he answered. His fingers were slowly slipping until finally he lost his grip. They both went plummeting down towards the hot spring where everybody else was watching from. When, he resurfaced he searched around for Motoko. He found her floating on her front. He picked her up, "You guys need to change her into something dry, and then let her rest," he instructed. "She has a fever," he informed since he encountered some confused looks. He handed her to Naru and started to walk in.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Naru.  
  
"I'm going to change. I might get sick ya know," he grinned. On the way in he ran into Haruka.  
  
"Oh, hi Haruka. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Ryo. After you get changed of course," she replied as she turned and headed for the dining room. "I'll be in the dining room, waiting."  
  
"Alright," answered Ryo. After he changed into some dryer clothes, he went straight to the dining room. When he opened the door he realized that everybody was there except for Motoko. "What's the problem Haruka?"  
  
That's it for now. I'll try and update tomorrow. Here's the poll so far:  
  
Shinobu-17  
  
Motoko-18  
  
Adult Su-5  
  
Mitsune-2  
  
New character-1  
  
There was also a couple of people who wanted to have Shinobu as Ryo's adopted sister. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"What's the problem?" Ryo asked as he walked into the dinning area.  
  
"Well, the apartment's income is really low at the moment, and we need to get as much money as soon as possible," she sighed.  
  
"How much do we need?" asked Naru worriedly.  
  
"About 50,000 yens. And that's about what we have to pay this week. So we need to collect more for the future," she replied.  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ryo curiously replied as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"Well, at first we need to get some jobs that can pay about 10,000 yens within two to three days. Then I can set up the Hinata Seaside Tea House to get some more," she said thoughtfully. "We can start tomorrow, so that'll give you guys some time to try and find a job," with that she stood up and left the room to let the news sink in.  
  
'Hmm. a job huh?' Ryo thought. 'I might be able to get a job at Tokyo U, in the martial arts,' and soon he too left the room. He hopped on his motorcycle and headed towards Tokyo U.  
  
"Where's he going?" Naru asked some what surprise that their manager would just leave without saying anything.  
  
"Who knows," replied Su. As soon as she said that she idea popped into her head. She hopped up from her chair and hurriedly dashed out of the room to confirm her ideas.  
  
"Well, there she goes," sighed Shinobu as she looked to where had just left. "So what are we going to do Naru?" she asked her older friend.  
  
"I don't know Shinobu, but I guess the best thing right now is to look for a job," she let out a tired sigh as Shinobu and she left.  
  
----------The next day------------  
  
"Okay people, I'm outta here. But I'll be back in time for dinner," Ryo screamed as he dashed out the front door, hopped onto his bike, and raced off.  
  
"Yeah, me and Shinobu have to go, too," replied Su as Shinobu and she ran out the door to catch a bus.  
  
"Naru, what's going on?" asked a curious Motoko as she saw a dashing Ryo.  
  
"We all got jobs to help the apartment. We need to get at least 10,000 yens each then we need to get some more later on," replied Naru hurriedly as she ran out of her room.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Motoko replied sternly as she put her hands on her hips. Naru knew that she that wasn't a question, Motoko wanted an explanation and she wanted it now. So she stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"Well, you were still asleep when we heard about it. And.uh..Ryo insisted to leave you alone since you were sick," Naru stammered.  
  
"Well, now I'm perfectly well. I can go and help you guys get the money. Besides, I know where I can get work at, and they pay pretty well," Motoko replied as she turned back to her room to get ready.  
  
"Are you sure Motoko?" Naru asked after her.  
  
"I'm fine Naru, don't worry," Motoko replied in her room. Naru just shrugged and ran out for she was running late.  
  
Motoko walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, hey Tenchi, it's Motoko. I was just wondering if you needed some help with your fencing and kendo classes at Tokyo U," she replied. There was a short pause then, "Oh, so you're out of town right now. Uh huh. Oh, you already hired someone," she replied with slight disappointment. Then there was another pause. "Really, I can help him out. You say he's a rookie huh? We'll just switch places, I bet he will be pretty relieved." There was a slight pause where Tenchi agreed to the idea. "Thanks, Tenchi. I gotta go now if I'm going to make it to your class," she replied hurriedly and then hanged up. "Yes," she screamed as she couldn't hold her excitement anymore.  
  
On the way to Tokyo U, she thought about how long it's been since she's been in a class. She changed into a fencing uniform in the girl's locker room at the University. As she walked in the gym she noticed all the students in the room are boys, and they were all smirking at her. She frowned at this. She wanted to teach these boys a lesson how a real warrior should fight and to also wipe the smirk form there faces. She walked up to a guy in a black fencing suit, whom she presumed was the substitute. "Are you the substitute for Tenchi?" she asked politely. He didn't say anything but instead he just nodded. "I'm here to relieve you of your position. Since you are a rookie at this, I'm going to be teaching the class, and you'll be my assistant unless of course if you want me to take from you, myself by force," she replied with a bit of a threat and a grin.  
  
Behind the fencing mask Ryo was pretty surprised to Motoko in the facility. He was even more surprised when she threatened to take his job from him. He frowned and replied, "You want it? Come and take it," he taunted. Now this really angered Motoko. Here she was trying not to beat the crap out of the guy.  
  
"Fine, I'll take if from you then. Get ready," she replied with plenty of confidence. She put on her helmet, took up one of the sabres (that's how you spell it, just in case ya'll were wondering about that) and took up a ready stance, and waied for him.  
  
At first Ryo just stood there, surprised at her. It still wasn't his style to fight girls, but Motoko had remarkable skills in swordsmanship. 'What the heck, she doesn't know who I am. I'm just going to have a bit of practice,' he thought.  
  
Motoko waited patiently for him to get ready. After standing there for awhile, he shrugged picked up a sabre. Once he got in a ready position, Motoko charged forward. 'I should end this thing quickly so I can get to teaching this class. What! He has a pretty good ready stance. It's almost like he knows what he's doing. He must know the basics,' she thought. She decided to throw a quick jab to his midsection. And to her surprise, he twisted to his right and parried the attack way from him. Motoko sailed passed him. 'Hm.I guess I was wrong about him.' Now Motoko was going to give it her all, no more holding back.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Now who's going to win the little competition. Who knows, even I haven't decided on that. Anyways, thanks for all of ya'lls review. And I apologize for not updating lately. Here's the newly updated poll:  
  
Shinobu-31  
  
Motoko-32  
  
Su-6  
  
Mitsune-2  
  
Mitsumi-1 (she will be on the story a little later)  
  
New character-1  
  
Thanks for all of ya'll reviews again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't Love Hina and Ranma. I'm not making any kind of profit from this thing and I doubt I would anyways. On with the story.  
  
The two contenders stood facing each other in their ready stance. Until finally, Motoko couldn't stand it anymore, so she charge in full speed, which was pretty slow compared to Ryo's speed. Ryo just stood there waiting with his sabre held in front of him. Motoko delivered a vertical cut, which Ryo nimbly dodge to the left, then a horizontal slash to the left hoping to get Ryo at the hip. But nothing came in contact with the sabre. She turned her head to find Ryo crouched low. He grabbed her wrist and gave it a squeeze which cause her to drop her weapon. Then he twisted her arm a little while his back towards her and put it over his shoulder. Motoko tried to pull her arm from him, but failed. His grip on her arm was too strong for her to pull free. Ryo then pulled down on her arm and lifted his shoulders up and forward and flipped her. The next thing Motoko knew she was flying across the room and landed painfully on her butt. Ryo walked up to her.  
  
Motoko was still in a state of shook and disbelief when he held out his hand out to help her up. She slapped the hand away and stood up painfully on her own. 'I can't believe it. How could this amateur defeat her so easily.'  
  
Ryo just stood there and looked at her. He knew well that he had hurt her pride. "You can teach the class," he sighed.  
  
"What!" Motoko said in disbelief.  
  
"You can teach the class. It's all yours," Ryo replied. His voice didn't hold any emotion in them. He just turned around and walked out of the room leaving Motoko and the class staring at where he exited in disbelief.  
  
Ryo changed back into his clothes in the locker room. "I better start looking for another job," he sighed as he shouldered his backpack. As he was walking around the campus he noticed a sign in front of one of the doors. It said: Help Wanted. He stared at it for a moment until he finally knocked on the door.  
  
A girl with blond hair around Su's and Shinobu's age opened it. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"I noticed the sign on your door. I was wondering if I can have the job," Ryo stammered. He didn't like the glint in the girl's eyes. It was all too familiar to him, it was a sign of trouble for him too.  
  
"Just follow me," she replied happily as she skipped in, "I'll take you to my daddy." Ryo had no choice, so he closed the door behind him and followed her.  
  
"Sara, who was at the door?" someone inside the room called. When Ryo went around a bookcase he saw a man in a lab coat with messy brown hair and glasses and was smoking a cigarette behind a desk. He looked up at Ryo and smiled. "Hi, did you want the job?" Ryo nodded. "Great. You can start right away. I takes about a day anyways so don't worry, you'll be paid tonight," he smiled. "I'm Noriyasu Seta," he held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Urashima Ryo," Ryo answered politely shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure."  
  
"Yes indeed. It's nice to have more help around here. The more the better I say," he chuckled.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh, and this is Sara," Seta turned around and picked up the little blond girl.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Ryo smiled at her. She turned her head so they wouldn't see her blush.  
  
"Ok Ryo. Let's get started. Do you see that desk with the broken pottery? I want you to but them back together," he replied sitting back down at his desk. "I'll order lunch for later, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," exclaimed Ryo as the thought of food boosted him. 'Alright free food,' he celebrated inwardly as he walked towards the table. 'Better get to work.'  
  
--------30 minutes later----------  
  
"I have to go out for a minute alright, Ryo? I have to get my bag in the car, and Sara, can you order some food for us?" Seta called.  
  
"Not a problem Dr. Seta," Ryo hollered back. His eyes were getting strained from staring at the pottery pieces.  
  
"Sure Daddy," Sara rushed to the phone to order some Ramen.  
  
Seta walked down the stairs toward his white van. Little did he know that, he was being closely watched. Mitsune was hiding behind a big tree watching him. 'What is Seta doing here? I thought he was still out of the country. I remember him leaving Naru behind to go to America for some excavation.'  
  
----------Flashback------------  
  
"Hurry and clean your room Mitsune," Naru quickly said as she was combing her hair, which wasn't as long as it was now. She put her hair up in pigtails.  
  
"What's your hurry, sugar?" Mitsune asked as she started to slowly pick up her clothes.  
  
"Seta is going to be here again today," Naru replied as her cheeks started to turn red.  
  
"Seta, huh? Do have a crush on the guy or something?" Mitsune asked as she moved closer to her blushing friend. "Huh? So do you?" she urged.  
  
"Yeah," Naru whispered as her face started to look like a tomato. Before they can go farther into the conversation, they heard someone going up to the door. "He's here," replied Naru excitedly as she rushed to the door to let him in.  
  
"Hi Seta," Naru replied happily.  
  
"Hi Naru," he smiled with a cigarette in his mouth. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can't tutor you today," he replied with some sadness in his voice as he removed the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Naru asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to leave for America soon," he said sadly.  
  
"But you can't just leave me," Naru cried. Tears started to make their way slowly down her face.  
  
"I'm really sorry Naru. Can you make me a promise before I leave?" Naru nodded.  
  
"Promise me that you'll get in Tokyo U," he smiled sadly. "Promise me."  
  
"I promise Seta, and I'll never break that promise," she promised hugging him for the last time.  
  
-----------End of Flashback---------------  
  
'I don't want Naru to suffer again,' thought Mitsune. 'I guess all I can do is to keep them apart.' She tore her eyes from Seta and ran to find Naru.  
  
--------To Ryo---------------  
  
"Man, this is harder than I thought," Ryo sighed tiredly. Then all of the sudden he heard some crashing noises at the behind the book case. He got up from behind his desk and cautiously made his way towards the noise. Ryo sharpened his senses to make sure nobody was trying to ambush him. Suddenly someone crashed into him and he grabbed them by the arms and held on tightly.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sara screamed and kicked. Ryo seeing it was just a false alarm let her go.  
  
"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I thought you were someone trying to break in or something, ya know. Anyways, what are you doing over here?" Ryo questioned curiously.  
  
"Uh. nothing much," Sara stammered.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever," Ryo shrugged and went back to his desk and went back to work.  
  
"I'm back," replied Seta as he closed the door.  
  
"Hi Daddy, the food will be here soon," Sara rushed to her dad and hugged him. Seta smiled down at her.  
  
"Alright. I'm getting hungry," he replied. Then a growl was heard. "And it sounds like I'm not the only one," he smiled.  
  
"Hehehe." Ryo replied embarrassingly as he turned slightly red. Then they heard a knock at the door. "That must be the food. I'll get it," he said getting up from his seat and went to answer the door.  
  
-------Outside the door--------  
  
Naru was waiting patiently outside the room where someone ordered three ramen. She sniffed the air and a familiar scent, 'Hmm.this smells so familiar,' she thought as she sniffed some more. Right when someone opened the door, Mitsune rushed from around the corner and ran into Naru causing her to toss the meals up into the air.  
  
Ryo saw the meals toss high into the air caught the food quickly before anybody could see. "What the heck?"  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing here?" questioned the two girls.  
  
"What does it look like?" Ryo asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I got a job here."  
  
"Ryo is the food there?" someone asked from inside the room.  
  
"Yeah, I just got it. I'll bring it over," shouted Ryo. "You guys better get back to work if you want to get the money we need," and with that Ryo closed the door and left them outside. "Oh and I almost forgot. Here's the payment with your tip and everything," Ryo replied as he opened the door again and handed Naru some money. Then he went back in.  
  
"Mitsune, why did you do that?!?" gnarled an angry Naru.  
  
"Well.um." Mitsune stammered as small beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She knew better than to make Naru really angry. "I was running and I didn't see you. Sorry about that, sugar," she replied trying to be her normal self.  
  
Naru's anger went away when her friend said it was all an accident and she apologized. "It's ok. I better get back to work. See you later," Naru waved goodbye to Mitsune as she went back to work.  
  
"Boy, that was pretty close," she replied.  
  
---------Back at the Hinata Apartments-------------  
  
"I'm home," Ryo shouted as he walked in carrying a small backpack. "I brought someone with me." Sara walked in the apartments and started to look around.  
  
"Hello, anybody home," yelled Ryo as he went towards the dining room, which always seems like where everybody was all the time. He opened the door and sure enough everybody was gathered around the table eating their dinner, and they are looking quite tired at the moment. "Hey everybody, this is Sara," he introduced the blond girl to everybody.  
  
"Hey Sara," everybody greeted.  
  
"Do you wanna be friends?" Su asked as she jumped from her chair and rushed towards Sara.  
  
"What?" that was all Sara could say as she was dragged out of the room by Su.  
  
"What's she doing here?" asked Mitsune.  
  
"Well, my boss is out on an excavation and he asked me to take care of her for tonight," replied Ryo as he sat down in a chair. "Thanks Shinobu," he smiled at the little blue haired girl as she put some food in front of him.  
  
"You're welcome," she blushed as she turned her head away trying to hide her blushing cheeks.  
  
"So where is she going to sleep?" asked Naru.  
  
"We can have her sleep at the spare room by yours or let her sleep with Shinobu or something," he replied with a mouth full of food. Right then Sara burst into the room. She was panting pretty hard. Ryo guessed that she has been running away from Su. He couldn't really blame her though. He would run away from Su, too. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he held out a plate of food.  
  
"Yep," she replied hungrily as she grabbed the plate and started to gobble it all down.  
  
"Welcome to the Hinata Apartments," replied Ryo.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'm finally through with it. Thanks for all of ya'lls reviews and keep 'em coming. Here's the latest results of the poll:  
  
Shinobu-33  
  
Motoko-35  
  
Naru-40 (they caught up pretty quickly)  
  
Mitsune-4  
  
Su-6  
  
Mitsumi (who will be here soon)-3  
  
Thanks again. Laters. 


End file.
